iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Veron Greyjoy
Veron Greyjoy, Captain of the Smoky Kraken Veron Greyjoy was born a twin in the year 256 AC to lord Rodrik Greyjoy. He is the younger brother of the current lord of the house, Aeron Greyjoy, and the captain of the Smoky Kraken; his personal ship. Having no right to the lordship of Pyke, and being a true Ironborn at heart, Veron focused his attention on the skills that made the Ironborn feared throughout the realm. Since he was a lad, Veron made sure to keep up his practice with the sword. Rodrik made sure that all of his children knew how to fight, and how to fight well, though Veron Greyjoy was always the best; especially when it came to sword fighting. At the age of 10, Veron went on his first reaving; like most boys at his age. Trying to stand out, and since it was his first, Veron decided to show off his skill with a blade; killing a boy just older than him with the blade that he loved so much. It was around this time that the elders started taking more of a notice to Veron, as he began demonstrating more of the skills that the Ironborn were known for, particularly sailing. At this age, Veron began to brag of his skill to always find his way back to land in a storm. Whilst not always true most would agree that the lad had a good sense of the sea; always being faster than anyone else on the waters. Veron tried to emulate his older brother, Aeron. After coming back from his first reaving, he requested to be drowned, much to the liking of the drowned men. He was a good sailor, warrior and pious; respecting the ocean and following the Old Way, as his father did, and his father before him. Veron was given his own ship, the Smoky Kraken, before Durran's Defiance, as he had proven well that he knew the seas as much as any other man. When Durran's Defiance started, Veron believed that his lord uncle was not murdered, but cast down by an angry god. Which god, he could not say. One one hand, the Storm God would be killing the head of the children of the Drowned God, but Veron understood that Urrigon was not well loved, and for good reason. Killing him would be for the greater good. Veron would never expect his brother to be involved, after all; kinslaying is an evil and vile taboo. At the age of 14, Veron invaded Westeros with the rest of the Ironborn; reaving and raping like the best of them. Veron scoffed at the fool that he thought Aemond Blackfyre was at Hag's Mire, until the slaughter began. Despite Veron being a good fighter, he was still but a boy. After luckily escaping Hag's Mire alive, Veron continued on with the Greyjoy forces. Being one of the few to volunteer to join the rescue attempt of Rodrik, Veron rode out with the others, witnessing the Battle of Harrenhal. After Aeron declared the rescue attempt moot, Veron began feeling increasingly bitter. It wasn't as if he wanted to go to Harrenhal and die like a fool, but the Ironborn were suffering too many defeats in his eyes. Veron was present when his brother bent the knee, and the Ironborn were punished. It took all of his willpower not to charge at the boy-king after he asked for Vickon as a hostage, but he did resist the temptation. After sailing home to Pyke, Veron and his rowdy crew went on many reavings. The captain took two salt wives over the years. At the age of seventeen, Veron took his first salt wife; Darlene. With her, Veron fathered one child, a girl named Mya. Darlene died in childbirth. At the age of 20, Veron took yet another salt wife, named Rosie. She soon died of a cold. Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn